It's all about us
by NachtAngel
Summary: When her world is in ruins who will be there to pick up the pieces? SakuIno LEMON ONESHOT


A/N Okay this is my first lemon ever so please be nice (especially as its GirlxGirl) I don't even know how this happened it just came to me, inprisered by the song "All the things she said" By t.A.T.u and then by the song "It's all about us" (hence the title) by them as well. I just always remembered that fence in the video for All the things she said and that's how this came to be so please be nice and enjoy ^_^

* * *

I didn't know what I was doing, everything had gone wrong. Konoha was in ruins, again. The treaty was broken and war had broken out over the land. The rain slammed down on my back as I ran through the streets of my home, I jumped over derelict houses and sped past bodies of those I had known. I didn't know where I was going, I should be at the hospital, I should be healing the injured. I should be by Naruto protecting the village, but all I could do was run.

"Ahhh" There was a loud crash of thunder, _had there even been a flash of lightning? _I wouldn't have noticed if there had been, clinks of kunai could be heard near and far, explosions and Justus lighting up the sky. All I could do was run, close my eyes and run. It was getting dark, the sky slowly changing from a musky grey to dark deep blue. Even the sunset looked sad and dull. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes.

"No" my voice but a whisper as I whipped my eyes with my tattered gloved hand. I tried desperately to hold back the tears, but they wouldn't stop, my tear stained cheeks wouldn't be noticed though, not with all the bloodshed around me. I suddenly stopped; _I'm totally lost_ wondering where the hell I was? I'd lived in this village all my life but with all the damage I barely recognised it. It was a shadow of its former self. I was a shadow of my former self. I dropped too my knees letting my tears fall as the sky joined me. I was in the playground; I had played with Ino as a child.

"Ino…" Looking around I could see where the swing set had been, where the grasses patch was with the flowers was, but it wasn't there, everything was destroyed, everything was ruined. WHY? Why was it ruined? I slammed my hand down to the earth below. The ground crackled and split beneath me. Breathing heavily I looked up at the sky; there clouds were everywhere, dark and grey and gloomy. Everything was gloomy now.

There was a rustle from behind ; I immediately jumped up kunai in a shaky hand watching intently at the noise. Slowly I watched the form of a girl I had grown up with come into sight. Her long blonde beautiful hair draped around her, covered in muck and blood. She stumbled closer to the playground, her hand on her stomach. Her signature purple look was ripped and tattered. When she finally looked up and saw me I saw the horror in her eyes fade. A small smile gracing her swollen lip.

"Saku..ra" I rushed forward to her as she fell to the ground by the grating that ran around the park. I knelt down on the other side, grabbing onto the wire and looking at the shell of the friend I knew.

"Ino." my shaky voice barely saying her name. She slowly lifted her head up to look into my eyes, the slight smile still on her lips. She was beautiful, even now covered in dirt and blood and broken she was beautiful.

"…you've always been beautiful" my thoughts slipping out of my mouth without knowing it. I quickly went to cover my mouth but was stopped by a small manicured hand slipping through the wire fence. I clasped her fingers with my own. She knelt up coming to my level and slipping her other hand through mine. And there we knelt, hands linked through a wire fence that had once held happiness for us. I lent forward as she did resting my forehead on hers, ignoring the discomfit I felt from the wired fence. I could feel her breath of my lips, warming them, calling them. I felt a squeeze on one of my hands as her eyes softened. Learning forward I closed the gap between us as my lips gently brushed against hers. Her lips were soft, softer then a boys and lighter, there was love in her kiss. The light kiss grew hungrier and I clawed at the fence to get closer to her, we both rose together, pushing our arms through the holes to grab each other.

I stepped back staring at her breathlessly, she was soaking wet, her long blonde hair sticking to her skin, drips falling of her fringe and onto her chest. I didn't know if it was from the cold or the kiss but I could see her pert nipples through her small purple top. And then we ran, we ran along the fence, staring at each other intently, holding onto the grey fence for support. The rain beat down on us, as the fence felt like it would never end. Both breathing heavily from anticipation and exhaustion I barely realised what happened we finally reach the end of the playground and the fence. I grabbed her immediately, ripping the last few buttons on her top as she pulled the zip on my red deep red top down. All the while kissing with passion I never knew existed.

"Ino" her name fell out of my lips as I clasped my hands behind her head deepening the kiss. She gasped slightly letting my tongue enter her mouth. Ino's hands ran down my back grabbing the bottom of my top and pulling it up over my head letting the kiss end for just a second. This time she took the lead, plunging her tongue into my mouth, her hands caressed my back as I melted into the kiss.

"Sakura" Her voice was urgent as she unclipped my bra and roughly pulled it out of her way, her hands caressing my breast, her thin fingers gently rubbing over my light pink buds. I gasped and placed my hands on her shoulders as she lowered her mouth to my right breast. I flung my head up to the sky as she placed her mouth over my sensitive nipple. Squeezing her shoulders as I tried to stay standing. My breathing was ragged and quick when she finally let her mouth leave my breast. I looked down at her lust and love filled eyes and I smiled. She was truly beautiful. I ran my fingers through her glossy hair, wishing that the image of her now would never leave me. She had closed her eyes and was gently purring in reply to my strokes. The rain continued to fall as I looked down at her. It was my turn to be in charge now; I pushed her down on to her back a bit to roughly as I pushed my mouth against her again.

"Ah.." a small wince of pain left her lips and I immediately felt a rush of guilt come over me. She was hurt; I remembered how she had held her stomach when she first emerged from the bushes. I kissed her lightly this time as I let my hand find her wound on her stomach. The kiss deepened as I let my healing technique seep into her fixing the wound and closing it up. As soon as I knew she was okay I let my hand nervously go to her skirt, pushing it aside and pulling at the bandage shorts she always wore. Grunting I grabbed a kunai from my pocket as ripped the bandages quickly getting a satisfying gasp from the blonde Kunoichi as the cold breeze blew against her most private part.

_So she doesn't wear panties under her bandages then. _ I let a slight smirk come to my lips as I gently pulled away from the kiss and looked in her eyes. The shock gone her eyes only filled with lust and longing. Ino's hand slipped up my back sending shivers down my spine as her other gently caressed my nipple once again. Letting my lips find hers once more I slowly placed my hand over her most private place. Testing the waters I let my index finger gently flick over her clit gaining another satisfying gasp from my blonde friend.

"It's all about us" I whispered before letting a finger slip into her. She moaned into the kiss, pinching my pert nipple making me let out a slight moan too. Our bodies twined together under the drenching clouds, as we gasped and moaned causing untold pleasure to the other. Ino suddenly rolled me underneath her straddling my hips and sitting up to look down at me. I quickly shoved another finger into her making her moan louder in pleasure and hang her head back to stare up to the sky. As she regained her composer she looked down at me eyes glazed over by pleasure.

"It's all about us" She agreed as she too grabbed a kunai and skilfully placed her hand behind her back and cut through my skin tight shorts barely missing my skin. My eyes widened in shock not too soon did my mouth too as she let her delicate fingers slide into me. I stared up at her as rhythmically we both plunged our fingers into each other. I decided then and there that there she was most beautiful, naked and purring in pleasure.

I could feel it coming, and by the look in Ino's eyes she was close to. As I felt my climax finally coming over me I grabbed onto her hips with my free hand and pulled her down into a fierce kiss, my moans muffled by her sweet lips. She too then came and screamed out loud before collapsing on top of me. Slowly my fingers left her and slid up her back enclosing her in an embrace that I never wanted to end. She too let her arms encase me. We stayed there like that for a while just listening to the eerie silence and the droplets of water from above. Slowly she let herself fall to my side and placed her head on my shoulder. I gently brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She breathed gently and squeezed me tightly, letting a smile grace her lips once more.

"Thank you" I whispered breaking the silence. She glanced up at me.

"What for?" Her voice surprised by my statement.

"I needed a friend." I smiled as I kissed her forehead once again.

"So did I…" She muttered against my chest, I felt a small tear fall from her face and onto my skin. My smiled faltered as I realised my mistake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left." She sat up then wiping the tear from her cheek and flicking her hair over her shoulder as she always did. She took a deep breath and straightened her back. Poking me in the side she looked me in the eye.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" I smiled and nodded as she helped me up to my feet. I Hugged her once more before slowly doing up the buttons on her top and kissing her on the nose. She too passed me my wet top and pulled it over my head, zipping it up and moving a stray piece of cherry blossom hair away from my eye.

"You are beautiful too you know" She stated before stretching and putting her hair back into a pony tail. All I could do was smile. It didn't matter that my village was in ruins because right now I had the one person that meant more to me then anyone in the world right next to me. She would keep me strong, and I wouldn't have to run anymore. I linked my pinky finger with hers and squeezed it slightly as we began to head back to the battlefield.

"I love you, Ino-pig"

"I love you to Billboard-brow" and for once the insult didn't hurt because I knew that inside she thought I was beautiful. And I knew she was beautiful too.


End file.
